En la oscuridad de la noche 1:
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: "Ahora tu eres mi vida" Un beso vampirico


_**En la oscuridad de la noche 1: **_

_**"Ahora tu eres mi vida"**_

_**Pd: Lastimosamente los personajes no me pertenecen pero todas las divagaciones y delirios son todos mios.

* * *

**_

Compromiso

"Ahora tu eres mi vida"

Vi en los ojos de Edward, que también deseaba besarme, sabía perfectamente que él estaba conteniéndose con todo su ser para protegerme, pero lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Sin poder contenerme, como siempre poniéndome en peligro, me apodere de sus labios hambrienta de ellos, Él gimió ante el contacto y me rodeó la cara con las manos para devolverme el beso.

Saboree sus labios gélidos y fríos como jamás lo he hecho, podía sentir como Edward me llegaba al alma, a lo más hondo de mi ser mientras nuestras lenguas se rozaban. Tuve la sensación de no ser yo misma, lo deseaba tanto, con todo mi ser. El me correspondía de la misma manera como si fuera el néctar de la vida, Él nunca se permitía tanto, pero esta noche nuestros cuerpos estaban en la misma melodía y nosotros estábamos danzando al compas de cada tonada.

Edward deslizo sus labios por el hueco de mi hombro, sus labios eran fríos como el hielo pero yo me sentía demasiado acalorada cerca a su cuerpo. Esta vez estaba decidida, mi deseo iba más allá de la cordura, de mi deseo de protegerme ante la amenaza. Yo sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo, su manera de aferrarse a mí, de acariciarme, su lengua abrazaba mi piel, formo una hilera de besos húmedos desde mi cuello hasta el oído, para decirme:

— Dime que me detenga y lo hare

En respuesta me aferre aun mas a su cuello y el volvió a hundir sus labios sobre los míos con un movimiento ágil y rápido pero a la vez apremiante y posesivo. Me sentía en el cielo sus labios trasmitían todo su sentir y amor.

Mi aliento se mezclo con el de Edward mientras me tumbaba sobre él, El gruño al darse cuenta de mi osadía, pero no me detuvo como lo espere, me pego a su cuerpo mientras se encendía en mi cuerpo una hoguera desconocida pero fascinante.

Algo en mi interior me grito

_Apártate_

Pero no podía, esta noche no. Esta noche deseaba que su olor se quede impregnado en mi piel. Por un momento me tense, las manos de Edward comenzaron a deslizarse por mi espalda con posesión, bajo por mi cintura y lentamente hasta mi muslo, sabía que él deseaba tocarme mas a profundidad, y si lo hacía no lo detendría.

No pude evitar bajar mis manos por su pecho duro como la piedra, lo roce levemente con la yema de mis dedos, y sin darme cuenta estaba en su abdomen con la firme intención de tocarlo directamente sobre la piel, lo hice.

Lo sentí dar un respingo y decir:

— Por los dioses

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse y volvió a apoderarse de mis labios, pero esta vez de una manera muy posesiva, instintivamente abrí mis labios para sentirlo a profundidad, su lengua jugueteo con mi labio inferior y yo roce con mi lengua sus dientes de marfil.

Comenzó a descender por mi mandíbula nuevamente con besos húmedos y largos, lo sentí rozar los dientes sobre mi piel, como un mordisco suave, se acerco a mi cuello y nuevamente lo hizo, lo sentí tensarse pero luego prosiguió, me imagine que en ese momento deseaba probar mi sangre, y que Dios me perdone yo deseaba que me mordiera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo palpitar, sentí que sus colmillos me rozaron, presumo que sin querer, me erice al instante por la intensidad tan excitante que me causaba ese pequeño desliz de Edward. Abandono mi cuello con un gruñido y asalto mis labios, besándome con ansias mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por debajo de la camiseta.

— Sabes tan bien… - me susurro y fue mi turno.

Como pude deslice su camiseta por su cuello y comencé a besarlo con la misma intensidad que él lo hizo, desde el cuello hasta el pecho. Era como saborear hielo pero de una textura suave, tersa y deliciosa, quería mordisquearle pero era imposible, así que solo simule hacerlo, gimió y me levanto el rostro a su altura. Con su lengua y sus colmillos acaricio la piel que rodeaba mi blusa. La sensación de esos afilados colmillos rozándome la piel me hacía derretir como lava ardiente.

— Te deseo, Edward – le murmure sin aliento al oído.

El sonrió, dejando a la vista los colmillos y girando ágilmente a la vez sobre el colchón para quedar sobre mí con una facilidad que me sorprendió. Escape un gemido al sentir su peso, me estaba quedando sin aliento. Pero me sorprendía más como se estaba conteniendo, lo envidiaba, yo ya no podía más, lo deseaba y lo amaba más que a nada y quería que me amase esta noche.

El nunca había amado a alguien, y me amaba a mí, yo era capaz de dar mi vida por él, deseaba liberarlo de su soledad, me alce un poco para darle un profundo beso y confirmarle que yo era para él y él para mí y que nadie nos separaría. Me miro y comprendió mi pensamiento no pronunciado me beso nuevamente y con voz ronca me dijo:

— Ahora tú eres mi vida.

* * *

Chicas este fue mi beso vampírico, espero les haya gustado porque yo lo disfrute enormemente al hacerlo, me inspire en el capitulo el compromiso del libro Eclipse de Stephanie Meyer, donde pasan dos días solos en la casa de Edward, me imagino que pudieron hacer eso, en si es el tras bastidores de ese capítulo.

Cualquier comentario no duden en hacerlo, gracias su atención.

**Karin**


End file.
